


The Bone Zone

by wendiho



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: After the Incident, Awkwardness, Everybody Lives, Except yknow Beth and Han :(, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, lots of dumbass-ery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendiho/pseuds/wendiho
Summary: Chris & Ashley’s first time after getting off the mountain together.





	The Bone Zone

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting tired of seeing fanfic of Chris and Ashley’s first time where it was perfect. It’s little awkward and super dorky (but plenty hot), You’re welcome.

Adjusting to normal life is hard, doing normal people things is hard. Especially after everything that had happened to Chris and Ashley. But at least they had each other’s backs, like they had promised all those months ago.

From the very beginning, Ashley insisted on staying with Chris in his apartment. She told him she was scared of being alone, without him - he would think it was cute if he didn’t know the reason why she was always so scared. However, he didn’t have any problems with this, in fact he was sort of relieved he wasn’t the only one that felt this way. Even if his fear of being alone wasn’t as strong as hers, the nightmares are a lot harder to bare alone than having Ashley by his side. He hasn’t gone more than a day without seeing her since what had happened, he might’ve considered it to be an unhealthy dependency if Chris didn’t enjoy it as much as he did.

They’re together. Or at least they had both decided that without actually talking about it. They lived together, slept in the same bed, kissed each other, got high together... they even spent Valentines Day alone with the other. That had been a bit awkward though, it had only been a little over one week since they got off the mountain and they both knew what was _supposed_ to happen behind closed doors but it never did. The next day Ashley said ‘don’t worry about it, Chris. It’ll happen naturally.’ and he nodded. They hadn’t talked about it since.

Ashley was right, there was no planning or expectations to tie into a secure bow around that night.

They were tucked cozily inside of Chris’ apartment on a particularly rainy night of April. Both of them were sat on the couch under an unnecessary amount of freshly washed blankets while a cheesy romcom played on the TV, being the only source of light in the living room. But neither of them were watching said film, Ashley is focused on a rolling a joint between her fingers (a pretty hard task to do while in the dark.) on the coffee table in front of the couch while Chris watches her movements with a stupidly endearing look on his face.

“Take a picture, it lasts longer.” Ashley challenged playfully, breaking the comfortable silence between them. Chris looked away briefly like he’d been caught before laughing at the others comment.

Ashley smoothed out the end of the joint while leaning back into the cushions of the couch, bringing her legs up with her. Chris watched her light it up while rotating her wrist in circular movements. This definitely wasn’t their first smoke of the day, maybe that was why Chris couldn’t seem to form a sensible sentence. _Especially_ with a girls legs slung over his lap, and not just any girl. At this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if he will never stop getting flustered by every little thing she does.

As Ashley smokes she cards her hand into Chris’ messy hair, playing with the shaved down hairs on the nape of his neck, sending tiny shivers down the others body.

She chuckles lightly before opening her mouth to speak after a long while, “You okay?”

“Yeah, just high.” Chris responds, looking at the TV even though they both know that neither of them are actually paying attention to the movie. Ashley scoots closer, then decides to move up to sit on Chris’ lap giving the boy no choice but to look at her.

“You promise?” Chris knew she was being genuine, making out her slight pout in the dimness of the room. She even settles her free hand on the side of his face in a very caring, ‘Ashley’ way.

“I promise, Ash. You’re just.... you distract me sometimes.” He admits that without thinking, (like he had the ability to think clearly right now anyway) almost instantly regretting it as Ashley giggles quietly, her face changing from concerned to amused.

“What do you mean?” She questioned, the playful tone quickly returning in her voice. A cute head tilt to match her inquisition - _Ugh._

“Y- yknow what I mean. Sometimes I feel like a 12 year old boy.” God, he needed to shut up. Ashley takes a short drag of the joint before carefully handing it to Chris’ hand that wasn’t placed on her waist.

“No, that’s cute. I feel like that around you sometimes too.” Ashley confessed in an almost reassuring manner, her smile never leaving her face.

“You do?” He asks dumbly, not being able to look away from her while letting the joint between his fingers burn slowly.

“Yeah.” Ashley responded quietly, almost in a whisper. She shifted so her legs were no longer on one side of him, now straddling Chris. She took the joint to take another drag, this one longer than the previous one. She leaned in closer keeping the smoke inside of her mouth, then she was kissing him.

Chris breathed in the smoke, blowing it slowly out of his lungs, still close to Ashley’s face. She took the spliff back, leaning over to the side to set it in the ashtray sat on the arm of the couch. Ashley didn’t give Chris any time to give her a response because she was back to kissing him again. A little noise of surprise comes out of his mouth but in no time he’s kissing her back. Eagerly.

Ashley doesn’t seem to mind by the way she wraps her arms around him and pulls him closer. The kiss is a bit awkward and rushed but it’s good nonetheless. This isn’t the first time a make out has occurred on this vary couch... and other places - but that doesn’t stop Chris’ stomach from doing backflips at Ashley kissing him with familiar neediness.

Both of his hands travel down to her hips, then to her ass when she bites Chris bottom lip. _Tease._ Ashley hums as Chris’ hands slide into the bottom of her sleep shorts, he can feel the lace trimming of her underwear, it’s not hard to imagine what they look like.

“You’re handsy.”

“You complaining?” He kisses Ashley’s jaw down to her neck for emphasis.

“No....” It was Chris’ turn to distract her now, sucking on her skin to form a hickey on the side of her neck. Ashley was still sensitive from the ones he made a few days before, he had made a lopsided heart that was now hard to make out because the bruises were fading. It didn’t take long for Chris to make a trail of love bites leading up from her jaw to her collarbone, now traveling lower to her freckled chest.

“Chris.” Ashley whined, her voice a little raspier than usual. How long have they been doing this? She bit her lip and nudged the side of his face to get the others attention. Chris let go of her skin between his teeth, leaving behind light shades of red and purple on her chest.

“Ashley.” He mimicked her with a lazy grin on his face, pressing an apologetic kiss to her bruised skin.

She didn’t answer him with words. Instead she moved to lay down across the couch, her head propped up comfortably by the bunched up blankets thrown on the couch. Her hands were relaxed by her head as she tapped a sock covered foot to Chris’ thigh as an invitation to come closer.

Ashley’s tank top had risen up her torso, exposing her glittery belly ring, the dark jewelry across her skin made her look impossibly fair in comparison. Her lips looked swollen and wet from kissing already. Chris didn’t know he was staring until Ashley kicked his thigh with an impatient look on her face that somehow made her look even cuter.

“Yes ma’am.” He breathed a laugh before settling himself between her legs, but he didn’t make it too far before said girl’s hands were expectantly pulling at his hoodie. He helped her get off his layer without any protest and discarded it onto the floor, blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

There was a stretch of silence before Ashley bursts out in a small fit of giggles, “‘Bro, Do You Even Science?’” It took a second for Chris to realize she was reading his shirt, blushing for a completely different reason.

“Like it?” He asked sarcastically while pushing his glasses up his nose bridge.

“It’s pretty sexy, yeah.” Ashley snorts from under him, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him down to meet her. The kissing starts up again with more roughness, their teeth clash together and Ashley nearly bites Chris tongue as it enters her mouth. Clearly they aren’t very experienced at this, if someone else saw this surely they would look a little more than uncoordinated.

Ashley wasn’t sure if it was the weed that’s making her feel like she’s sinking into the softness of the couch or if it’s Chris’ body on top of her. Probably both. Her body moves without her permission, slowly grinding up to get even closer to the others body, her feet sliding down the back of his calves clumsily. He groans against her mouth softly, sounding a bit surprised. Ashley liked that. So she did it again, and again.

“Hah, um...” Chris wasn’t sure if that was on purpose the first few times, but now it was quite obvious that his girlfriend was grinding up on him in the middle of their living room. And all of it was going straight to his groin.

Ashley halted a bit and licked her lips before speaking, “Is this fine?” Chris wasn’t quite sure what she meant. Of course it was fine, but -

“Are you.... do you.” Chris didn’t even want to know how flustered he looked right now.

“Yeah, if you want to... too.” She sounded nervous all of sudden, it made Chris feel better about his own situation.

“Yeah.” There was another pause that felt painfully long before Chris pulled up Ashley to her feet with him, he considered picking her up and bringing her to the bedroom like that but the risk of broken bones and embarrassment was too high for a move like that right now.

Alternatively, Ashley held his hand with both of her’s, leading him to the bedroom without him having to give her a hint. Chris was thankful for that since he felt like his head was spinning (in a good way). The lights in the room were already off except for the bedside lamp, illuminating the unmade bed. ‘How romantic’ Chris thought to himself bitterly, wishing he was under slightly better circumstances. Ashley didn’t seem to mind one bit though, crawling onto the bed and laying stomach first like a starfish.

“Ah, so this is what you brought me here for.” Chris chuckled still standing at the side of the bed. He was joking but he wouldn’t be surprised if Ashley deadpanned a ‘Yes’ in response.

Ashley turned over after a moment and propped herself up on her elbows to look back at him, “Come over here and you’ll figure out, you dip.”

Chris obliged and crawled right in between her legs then hesitated, looking at her like a lost puppy. Ashley rolled her eyes at him fondly, knowing neither of them didn’t know what the hell they were doing. She shakily guided one of Chris’ hands to the hem of her shorts, not caring if she looked desperate.

He mumbled an ‘Er, okay’ under his breath before pulling the soft shorts down her legs and placing them out of the way absentmindedly. His lips pulled into a smile when he realized the pattern on Ashley’s underwear, tiny strawberries printed all over her white panties, lace trimming like he guessed.

“Cute.” He complimented with a short laugh. Ashley’s smile grew a littler wider as she sat up fully, her legs overlapping over his.

“Thanks. My bra matches.” Ashley pulled her tank top over her head with no hesitation. Revealing that in fact, her bra does match.

Chris has to consciously tell himself to swallow so he doesn’t choke on his own spit, “Oh.” Chris says _very_ thoughtfully.

He’s seen her in her underwear before, they live together for Christ sake. But she usually isn’t also halfway in his lap with an unreadable look in her eyes.

“Hi there.”

“Hi...” His hands find her waist and he pulls her in to kiss him again to save him the embarrassment of having to talk again. Ashley is more than happy to comply, her hand back in his hair giving it a slight tug forward to make his lips meet hers. Chris takes a mental note that Ashley is just as bossy in bed as she is out of it.

Soon he gets bored of just kissing, noticing Ashley must feel the same by the way she starts grinding against him without any rhythm again. Chris leans the both of them back onto the bed, putting them in the same position they were in less than 10 minutes ago.

Ashley gives him an unexpected squeeze to his ass and scrunches up her nose, “Take these off, I feel naked compared to you.” She tugs at his sweatpants, pulling them down as much as she could in her position.

“Damn - Okay, strawberry shorty.” He struggles not to laugh before he gets the nickname out while helping her take off his clothes.

“Chris. I’ll kill you if you call me that right now.” Ashley warns but ends up chuckling at the end of her sentence. She gives him a weak shove to make sure he knows that she’s totally not joking around right now.

“Alright, I got it.” He confirms, awkwardly kicking off his sweatpants making him lose one of his socks in the process. He doesn’t have enough time to care though, because one of Ashley’s hands made its way down to the front of his boxers, feeling for his noticeable hard on. He can’t help the noise that comes out of mouth, nearly collapsing right then and there. She doesn’t take her eyes off him once as she feels the outline of his dick, like she’s trying to decode all of the facial expressions he makes.

“You’re so hot.” Ashley comments lowly, looking comically horny for a moment as she bites her lip for what seems like the hundredth time. Chris just makes a noise in response, not trusting himself to form a sentence right now. She kisses him softly on his jaw, nuzzling her nose against his cheek when one of his hands snake under her shoulder blades. Ashley sits up slightly to let him unhook her bra, bumping noses with him as he adjusts to find the hooks. He manages to undo it with one hand after a few tries to his own surprise. (He totally hasn’t looked up how to do that before...)

Ashley lies back down and pulls the bra off of her shoulders, casually flinging it to one corner of the room. She moves her hair that was covering her chest, looking back at up at the other.

She wishes she could take a picture of Chris’ face because it’s equally funny as it is cute. Her breath hitches a little when he leans down to kiss down her chest, nipping at her skin to tease the thought of another hickey. Ashley pushes up against his mouth, her back barely touching the bed anymore. Just as she thought he was going to _finally_ get to it, he moves his face away from her body heat.

“ _Chris,_ please.” She begs, obviously becoming a little more than antsy.

“Calm down, Ash.” Chris chuckles, his voice sounding lower than normal. Ashley was going to protest again until she realized he had stopped to take off his glasses, he folded them and outstretched his arm to put them on the nightstand. Ashley felt her ears get hot, she really did need to calm down.

“Sorry.” Ashley apologized shyly, shifting in her place.

“It’s okay, I think it’s cute.” Chris reassured her with a small smirk. He didn’t waste any more time giving her what she wants, taking one of her nipples in his mouth.

“J- Jeez.” Ashley was finding it hard not to open her mouth right now, she’s never felt anything like this before. It doesn’t help her case when Chris takes her other breast in his hand, kneading roughly. Her hand that wasn’t occupied playing with blond hair, reaches to overlap over Chris’ working hand. She knows she’s starting to sweat, her entire body feeling flushed with heat against his.

When Chris looks up, Ashley’s eyes are glazed over and she’s twitching as little bolts of pleasures shoot up her body. Chris can’t believe that he’s the one making her feel like _that_ , it feels little unreal to see her body to react to his touch in such a hot way. He moves his mouth away, his breath ghosting over her skin making her shiver even more in response.

“You alive?” Chris asks sounding breathless. He definitely forgot to breath down there if he was being honest.

“I think.” She sounds just the same as him, trying to level out her breathing to a normal speed. She can feel his boner on her thigh when he shifts to get something from the bedside table.

A condom. Ashley didn’t even know they had any but was glad that they did, at least he was prepared for one thing. It made her wonder how much Chris was anticipating for this to happen, his body language and attitude told her enough of that story. He sat back onto his heels to take off his shirt, then rips the condom package with his teeth in a quick motion.

“You sure you’re ready?” Ashley found the question comforting and sweet but god, it couldn’t be any more obvious what the answer was.

“Yes...c’monn.” Ashley did the honors of taking off her panties herself as if Chris needed anymore clarification. Ashley watched Chris nod once before pulling down the waistband of his boxers to put on the condom.

“Can you even see what you’re doing?” She asked him not trying to sound teasing but it ended coming out like that anyway. Chris makes a face at her that she can’t help but laugh at, she takes it as a ‘maybe’ and sits up to help him.

Chris easily could’ve done it himself, he’s not that blind. But he’s also not going to complain about Ashley touching him.

“There...” Her voice wavered unintentionally, the nervous feeling coming back to her.

“It’s okay.” He rubs her shoulder before pushing her down gently, like he’d break her if he pushed her too hard. She nods slowly while letting him come between her legs, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling his face close. Chris shuffled around for a moment before anything happened, then he was pushing into her.

“Oh, Ash.” He breathed into her neck, her hair tickling the side of his face. He didn’t expect that to feel so good so fast. Ashley moaned and moved her hips up as much as she could with the energy she had left, shaking when Chris’ hips met hers and kept going.

It was slow. Because if he went any faster, he was convinced he’d cum right then and there. Tight was understatement to describe how she felt. The only sounds in the room for a while was heavy breathing and the bed creaking every now and then.

“Fuck. Fuck me.” Ashley cursed between gritted teeth, her grip tightening on Chris. She rarely swore, so it was even hotter under these circumstances.

“Already am..” He could barely get that out without feeling like he was going to explode. His hips stuttered every time she moved her hips up to meet with his own. Ashley cupped his face and pulled him closer to catch his lips. Immediately it was a game of tonsil tennis, a very messy one. Now they had an actual rhythm going on, not an inch of space between them.

“I’m - fuck..ing shit.” He was so close that he couldn’t just stop right now. He picked up the pace a bit making Ashley gasp audibly, her own orgasm starting to creep up on her.

“Chris, Chris. Chris.” Ashley moaned sounding more needy with every word. Neither of them were trying to be quiet, it was the last thing they were focused on. That’s all he needed to be pushed over the edge, putting all his weight onto Ashley under him when he came.

“Fuck....” Chris groaned, feeling a huge rush of pleasure that made him dizzy. Ashley loosened her grip on the other’s shoulders, having no clue how tight she was holding onto him. He probably had bruises there now. She was so close that a part of her didn’t want to let go, desperate to chase her own orgasm.

Chris lifted himself up with shaky arms and pulled out, a thin layer of sweat all over his body that made his thighs stick to Ashley’s.

“Chris... I’m so close.” She panted out, hoping he’d get the memo without having to explain. Chris carded his hands through his hair, having to squint to make out Ashley’s fucked out state.

“Ah, oh shit. I’ll...” His voice trailed off as he traveled down her body, hovering between her thighs. At this point, his mind was on autopilot and he didn’t have any time to be nervous or hesitate. He grabbed at her thighs, spreading them a little farther and buried his nose in closer to start to eat her out.

Ashley whimpered and rolled her hips into his tongue, taking anything she’ll get. Her hands flew to his hair, tugging impatiently. Her body was practically screaming for release.

Chris wasn’t sure what he was doing down here but it didn’t seem to matter as Ashley was cumming seconds later, her thighs shaking and tightening around his neck. For a second Chris thought this was how he was going to die: Head crushed between Ashley’s thighs - but eventually her body slowed and relaxed, almost going completely motionless.

“......Chris?” Ashley asked after catching her breath, poking his forehead with her finger.

“Hm?” The other responded from below, head resting on one of her thighs sounding completely wiped.

“Come up here.” She yawned and outstretched her arms so they touched the headboard, looking like a cat.

Chris complied after taking a generous amount of time trying to tie off the condom due to how shaky his hands were, but he did it eventually earning a half hearted cheer from Ashley. They both escaped under the covers of his bed and Ashley wasted no time cuddling up to him, falling asleep less than thirty seconds later. That was the first time Chris ever heard her snore and he was _definitely_ going to tease her about it later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Strawberry Shorty..... my boyfriend made me do it. Don’t @ me


End file.
